For example, a vehicular combination meter disclosed in JP-B2-3082193 has a tachometer, speedometer and shift indicator. The tachometer indicates the rotational speed of an engine with a pointer rotating on a dial board. The speedometer indicates the vehicle running speed with a pointer rotating on a dial board. The shift indicator has indication boards and indicates the gear position of an automatic transmission. The indication board is arranged along a surface of a transparent colored board having different colored segments.
In the combination meter, the dial boards and the transparent colored board are separate parts. Therefore, the number of parts is increased and the structure of the meter is complicated. Further, it is inconvenient to mount the dial boards and colored board separately. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce the manufacturing costs.